


Handsome Devil

by The_Onyx_Moon



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, Mirror Sex, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Onyx_Moon/pseuds/The_Onyx_Moon
Summary: With suspicions of vampires running at an all-time high in your sleepy little town, Stefan decides it’s best if he and Damon refrain from feeding on locals.  But a vampire’s gotta eat.





	Handsome Devil

The wind taps quietly against your window as you tousle your hair dry with a towel, humming along with the music playing on your phone.

The broken speaker gives the tunes a slightly tin-like quality as water droplets trace paths down your shoulders and back until they are met by the towel wound tightly across your chest.

The day had been long and tedious, draining you almost completely. The only thing that had kept you trucking was the thoughts of your oversized bathtub and pillow top mattress.

A night alone - your first in far too long - and after running yourself a scaldingly hot bath, you allow yourself an almost half hour long soak. After thoroughly pruning, you popped the drain and grabbed an all too fluffy towel to dry off.

Your music plays softly in the distance now as you make your way into your room, dragging your dresser open to grab your clothes for bed.  A sudden chill stills you immediately, your eyes glancing towards your bedroom door.

You toss your hair towel on the rack to dry, rewinding the other towel tighter against your chest as you notice nothing out of the ordinary there.  You chalk it up to the fan turned all the way up in your bedroom, and are all too oblivious to the sudden additional presence in the room.

When you see nothing, you turn to the bed, your heart stopping for a moment as you see the figure sitting there.

“Shit!”  You gasp, damn near dropping the towel that’s wound tightly around your chest.  All but snarling, you take a moment to calm your heart as you register just who is perched on your mattress. “Damon, you can’t scare me like that!”  The bastard has the nerve to smirk at you.

“Oh, but it’s so much fun.  And the added bonus that you may drop your towel?”  He clicks his tongue with a shrug.  You almost miss the way his eyes drag up your damp body.  Almost.  “Well, that’s too good to pass up.”

You roll your eyes at that, hugging the cotton tighter -suddenly aware of the fact that you’re borderline naked and reminding yourself not to read too much into his flirting. This was Damon, after all. It was almost like breathing to him.

“Well, what was so important that you had to break into my home in the middle of the night?”

“Break in?  C’mon, baby, that’s not fair.  You  _invited_  me, remember?  I can come and go as I please.  No breaking in necessary.”

“Alright, Damon, what do you want?”

His answer is a silent smirk and a flash of impossibly white fangs.  You raise your eyebrows at the action, knowing exactly what he was insinuating.  “ Uh… didn’t you already feed this week?”  Again, those pearly whites flash your direction.  

“Yup.”  You shiver at the way his voice drops about several  _million_  octaves and offering you no more explanation as he stares you down like a slab of meat.

If someone had told you years ago that you would essentially become a walking blood bag for your own walking wet dream, you’d have laughed in their face. But that was before things got complicated.

Stepfan and Damon had long settled into Mystic Falls, the former devoting all of his time and affections to your best friend Elena. The later vampire? Well…he had been a little more…generous with his attentions, showering far too many women with them and using it to get whatever he wanted. But when suspicions of vampires grew, he and Stefan agreed it would probably be best if they kept their feeding to a minimum and to one person.  Stefan had Elena, a guaranteed blood donor.  But Damon? He didn’t really have a doting woman on his arm willing to offer him her throat.

Being so close to the brothers due to your relationship with Elena, it was only a matter of time before Damon sweet talked you into letting him feed from you.

You were shocked and almost a little insulted at first. You weren’t like those other women who fell at his feet. You knew who he was, what he had done. You weren’t just going to roll over and let him have what he wanted.

But then Sheriff Forbes stopped by and explained the severity of the situation and how he could only keep the council at bay and the town folks from finding out for so long. You quickly caved, accepting Damon’s offer with a few ground rules.

He would only feed from your wrist. Nowhere else that could be too intimate or too visible, he would give you a head’s up before suddenly appearing (a rule that only lasted for a few weeks max), and finally - he would be gentle.

Though, as you quickly found out, there was no need to worry about that last one.

He warned you that being bit was like no other feeling you’d ever felt before.  You laughed at him at first, telling him not to flatter himself and to just get it over with. He’d taken your offered wrist, smirking before breaking the tender skin and drinking. Well, he’d been absolutely right - something that you absolutely  _hated -_ and the second he began to draw blood your head had spun, your core throbbed, and your voice betrayed you with a moan as you almost came in your pants within seconds.

He didn’t let you live it down for months.

As time passed, Damon’s little visits became routine. You would do your best to stamp down the pleasure when he touched you so tenderly, those dazzling teeth brushing your skin.  Along with the passing of time, your tolerance grew - as did Damon’s. He could go longer without having to feed, and you could go without completely falling apart and embarrassing yourself as he fed from you.

Which is why tonight was such a surprise to you.

“If you just fed, then what are you doing back so soon?”

“Aww, c’mon sweetheart. Can’t I just want to see my favorite girl?”  He chuckles at your raised eyebrow, knowing that you aren’t falling for his charms for even a moment.

“Since when?”  You huff, crossing your arms over your towel-clad chest.  “You’ve never wanted to see me unless my blood is on the itinerary.”  That’s a little harsh, even you have to admit.  Sure, his private visits like this are completely reliant on his appetite, but the two of you often hung out together.  Especially with Stefan and Elena.  Your relationship was about more than just blood, but if you admitted that yourself you’d find it harder and harder not to give into Damon’s charms.

He hums at your sass, standing to step closer to you and gently coax your hand into his own. If he feels any hurt, he’s masking it well.

As gently as Damonly possible, he flips your arm so that now your wrist and palm are exposed to him.

“Maybe,” he begins as he raises your wrist to his lips and groans.  “I just like the way you taste.”

Struck dumb, all you can do is stare at Damon as he drags that sinful tongue along your thin skin.  Those piercing blue eyes stare back a clear challenge written in their depths.  He knows you’ll look away first.  Counts on it.  And you know the second you do, he’s going to sink those perfect, white fangs in and send you reeling like he always does.

Every time you tell yourself it’s going to be different.

That you’re going to meet his challenge.

Be a big girl, brave and seductive in the face of his challenge.

But each time, he gets the better of you, and you look away.

This time is no different.

Squeezing your eyes shut tight, you look away from the heat in Damon’s eyes, the hunger in their depths sending shivers all over your almost naked body.

But that familiar prick doesn’t come.  A few more seconds pass.  Still, nothing.

Confused, you look back to the man wreaking havoc on your emotions and find him closer than he had been before.  Your breath fails as those hungry eyes bore into yours with renewed fervor.  You don’t even realize he’d been backing you into a corner until the back of your thighs bump up against your vanity.

“Da-Damon?”  God, why did your voice have to give everything you were feeling away?

“Your wrist is sweet, little one.”  He murmurs, eyes darting to your lips and then…your throat.  “But I can’t stop thinking about what you’d taste like…”  his palm is warm on your skin, calloused skin dragging up your collarbone and flirting with your jugular.  You cock an eyebrow at that.

“Um, is…is there that much of a difference?”  That infamous smirk turns your legs to jelly.

“Why don’t you let me bite you and you can find out?”   _What does that even mean?_   You’re almost frightened to find out, but the way he’s staring at you…the way he makes you feel with every bite…  Breath flutters over your heartbeat and his voice is scarcely above a whisper.  “You know you want to.”

Well…

You find yourself tilting your head and offering up your throat before you can think better of it.

It all happens in a flash after that.  The animalistic growl that wrenches from his throat at the sight of you submitting like that - and naked under that towel, no less.  His strong hands are on your hips, fingers bearing down to the point of pain but you’re far from complaining.  Especially when he sinks his teeth just under your ear and moans like a starving man.

_O-oh._

_Oh!_

“Oh-oh, fuck, _Damon_!”  His name is a prayer, keened into the tense air.  His strong shoulders square as you dig your nails into them deep and  _pull_ , white-hot pleasure washing through your bloodstream.  “God, I- _shit_!  Damon, Damon,  _Da_ -oh,  _God_!”  You’re not sure who’s pulling more blood, Damon sucking at your throat, or you biting down on your lip until you taste copper.

And you aren’t the only one affected.

The second he bites down, his hands clutch harder - if possible - holding you still as he mewls against your skin.  Holding your legs ever more open.  Ever closer to him.

His hips seem to have a mind of their own, stuttering rolls between your legs as you ride out your orgasm on the feeling of his hardness beneath his jeans.  You’re not 100% sure when your legs had fallen open for him, but the way he ruts against you and whines against your skin?  Well, you’re finding it hard to care about the details.

After ages of scorching contact, his fangs retract and to your credit, you only whimper slightly.  It feels like he’s just thoroughly wrecked you, and he’s barely fucking touched you.

“Told you it’s so much better than the wrist.”  He chuckles, his forehead falling to your shoulder.  You let loose your own breathless laugh.  His hand lazily strokes your neck, prodding gently at the puncture marks and you can’t help but shiver.

It doesn’t go unnoticed.

Again, those ravenous eyes pin you in place, holding your own before drifting once more to your lips.  Instead of where it should be in your chest, your heart beats in your throat, ever pounding as you watch his hand lift from your throat.  The fingers are painted crimson - your blood - and the thought doesn’t chill you as much as it should.

No, if anything it’s mesmerizing the way he stares at the digits.  A vampiric trait no doubt, but you can’t help but wonder what it tastes like.  

As if he can read your mind, those devilish fingers find your mouth, dragging slowly over your lips as he bites his own.  His eyes are locked on his artwork, the way your own blood paints your lips and chin.  He doesn’t have to speak for you to know that he wants your mouth  _open_  and you aren’t inclined to fight it.

Copper tinges on your tongue when you part your lips, poking your tongue forward to lap at his fingers.

You’ve never been intimate with him like this, the most contact between the two of you ever having been him feeding on your wrist while you bit your fist and tried not to cum all over yourself.

Now here you were, beckoning his fingers into your mouth while your own hands run up his sides.  Not once do either of you look away, too lost in each other.  But then Damon’s free hand catches your towel, casting it open and you’re naked before him.

Your heart hammers in your chest.

A red lip is trapped between white fangs.

Then his eyes find you again and are absolutely  _searing_.

“Y/N,” he breathes into the crux of your shoulder.  It’s desperate.  All pride thrown to the wind as he begs you wordlessly.  You shiver.  His hands dance up your abdomen, featherlight fingers ghosting over your breasts.  “Tell me you want this.”  For a moment you freeze, a rogue thought popping up in the back of your mind.   _Is he trying to compel me?_   No, there’s no way.  This is  _Damon_.  He may be a monster, but he would never do  _that_.  Not to you.  

And with the way he’s staring into your very soul, baring his own, you know he’s not above begging.

Hmm…you’d rather like to hear that…

“I want this.”  You breathe against his lips.  He growls.  You shutter.  “Tell me  _you_  want it.”

“ _Fuck_ , Y/N.  I want this.  I want  _you_.  Let me have you, Baby.   _Please_.”  There’s the begging.  As enticing as you imagined it might be.  “I promise I’ll make it so good for you.”

His shirt is wrenched out of his waistband.  Your desperate fingers-turned-claws having rumpled it beyond immediate repair.

It would have to go.

“I don’t doubt it.”  You giggle, nerves bleeding into your voice as you rid him of the offending garment.  He smiles at this, his fingers pinching down on your nipples.  You writhe under his fingertip, hands finding his shoulders again and head casting back.  Again, your legs fall open for him - but this time, his vision is unobstructed.

He growls like an animal, feral and dangerous, and pulls you to him by the nape of your neck.  Baby hairs wrapped between his strong fingers and eyes burning into your own.

“Let me fuck you, baby.”  He begs, bringing your palm to his chest.  Together, he drags your hand down his chiseled torso until it reaches the obvious bulge in his pants.  The whine he gifts you with when you cup him through the denim makes you all the more impatient.

“You’re the one stalling, Salvatore.”  You tease, hands finding the belt buckle at his hips.  It pops open with an easy clink, the zipper following as you stare right back with your own challenge.

The wood of your vanity digs into your back, the mirror sliding along your hot skin as he pushes his body fully against yours.

“It’s not smart to poke a hungry beast, Y/N.”

“Then maybe the beast should hurry it up?”

Searing.

That’s the only way you can think to describe your first kiss with Damon Salvatore.  All consuming fire spreading from your connected lips through every inch of your body as he links his fingers with your own and pins them above your head.

He’s everywhere.  Strong arms cage you and pull you ever closer, lips bearing you open to his tongue.  He explores every inch of you that he can reach, making sure to miss nothing.  You’re sure he can hear the blood hammering in your heart.  And between your legs.  Perhaps even smell it.

The thought is an odd one, but not entirely unwelcome.

You wonder what it’s like to be bitten there but store the train of thought away for later.

Later.

After Damon Salvatore has fucked you raw.

“Damon,” you beg, lips grazing his ear as he nips at your throat teasingly.  “Please fuck me.  I need it, so bad.”

He chuckles darkly, eyes inky black - blown out lust when he pulls you forward again.  Your bottom teeters on the edge of the vanity and you cling as tight as you can to him.

“I thought you were immune to my charms?”  He quotes you, the line you’d thrown at him when he first pitched the human blood bag idea to you.  “But this?”  You mewl long and low as his knuckles drag through your wet folds, your nerves jumping at the all too light touch.  “Makes me think that you aren’t as unaffected by me as you think.”

His smirk is infuriating.

You’ll just have to kiss it off of him.

He’s on you again, fingers curling inside of you as you clutch to his hair and your breaths mingle in a kiss.  Your patience is running thin.  You need him.  Now.

“Damon,” you warn and know you needn’t say anymore when he looks at you like _that_.

“Shh,” he tuts, thumb catching on your clit.  Any protests or retaliation you have lined up turns into a gurgled cry and you clutch desperately to his shoulders, head slumping back against the mirror.  “Be a good girl and I’ll reward you.”  He promises.  “Are you going to be a good girl?”

Words are beyond impossible at the moment, your second climax climbing faster than the first.

“Yeah?  And what does this good girl want?  Do you want me to bite you again?”

“Yes!”  You know no shame as pleasure washes over you, your orgasm threatening to crest at any moment.

But then Damon stops and  _you_  could bite  _him_.

“Then be a good girl.”  He demands, dropping his jeans and pulling you closer by your thighs.  “And make me cum.”

The stretch burns in the best way as he pushes inside you.  It’s slow and deep just like the moans that burst from your chests.  But then it isn’t enough, and after giving yourself a beat to get accustomed to his size, you dig your heels into his ass and pull him as deep as you can.

The strangled moan he cries in your ear at that sends pride and pleasure shooting through your veins.

Knowing he isn’t as unaffected as he lets on is intoxicating knowledge - knowledge you’ll definitely use in your favor from here on out.

The pinch of pain as he begins to move reminds you just how long it’s been since you’d been with anyone.

Not that there weren’t interested parties.  You’re a gorgeous woman (yes you are, shut up.)  Men and women alike would be lucky to have you and have definitely tried to woo you.  But after Damon came into your life, everyone else faded into the background.  The Adonis currently filling you to the brim was the only one you wanted and the only that that could successfully get you off in the quiet privacy of your fantasies.

And now here you were, draped across your now upturned vanity.  Your belongings have been long since scattered to make room for your two writhing bodies - yet a comb that managed to stay put pokes you in the rear for a painful moment before you’re chucking it across the room and pulling the laughing vampire closer to you.

You kiss him again, slower now as he thrusts into you.  You coax his lips open, caressing his tongue with your own and your fingers fisting into his hair before gently tugging.  Your pride prickles deliciously at the mewl in his throat and you tug again, harder this time, and expose his throat to you.

Not really sure why, you surge forward and clamp down on his collarbone, dull teeth marring his perfect skin in a way that has him all but roaring in pleasure.

Before you can blink, he’s pulled out of you with a small whine of disappointment on your part.  But then your stomach is pressed into the vanity, your flipped body flush with his as your reflections stare back at you -  _both_ of your reflections.

You’d never been so relieved that that particular vampiric rumor turned out to be false as you were now - watching Damon’s face scrunch in pleasure as he sinks back into you.

He fucks into you harder and harder, your eyes never leaving his face in the mirror.  When his dazed eyes open to see yours, he smirks.

“Enjoying the show?”

“God, yes.”  You breathe, pushing your hips back against him now that your feet have shaky purchase on the carpet.  “I love the faces you make when you fuck me.”  Another rock back.  “I can’t wait to see what you look like when you’re cumming inside me.”

You’d only ever seen Damon’s eyes black out once in a blood infused rage, and it was absolutely terrifying.  But this time?  This time it had renewed slick forming between your legs as his eyes eclipse and his fangs descend.  

Your heart accelerates.

He breaks the skin of your neck once more, drawing blood and sending you reeling.

You’re both ruined at that moment - his bite curling your toes and your walls milking his cock.  A few more sloppy thrusts that knock the vanity against the wall and then he’s pulling out of you, turning you gently and pulling your lips to his own.

It’s the softest touch thus far, his palms cradling your jaw as he pours his emotions into the kiss.  Naked chests brush as he pulls you closer before picking you up and bringing you to the bed.

Now that the two of you aren’t fucking each other into a fever, the cold tickles at your skin but before you can so much as acknowledge it, Damon’s slipping you both under the covers.

“You’re going to get blood on my sheets.”  You grumble when the cool air hits your neck.  It’s still wet, slightly sticky to touch and Damon smirks.

“Then let’s take care of that, shall we?”  His tongue is warm as it laps at your skin, sending shivers down your frame for a whole different reason now.  After several minutes of leisurely sucking and licking, you’re worked into another frenzy, though this one is less aggressive than the last.  Damon chuckles as he bumps his nose against the pulse under your ear.  “Again?  Already?”

“Well, I’m only human.”

“Hmm,” he hums in agreement, notching himself between your thighs again - already hard once more.  “Lucky for you, I’m not.”


End file.
